Top 10 Serious Issues in Power Rangers by Runwaygirl20
Top 10 Serious Issue shown in Power Rangers. 10. The Death of a Parent. **There were several Power Rangers who have lost a parent before their first appearance. Case in point: Kayla Thomas, her sister, Jaycee. Samantha Morgan-Keller, even Matt Chang and Jade Shapiro. But Kayla and Jade, who share so many similarities took a death of their parent really hard. Both lost a parent to cancer and were offended by a ranger mentor, who disrespected their late parent by involving them. Kayla lost her mother to cancer and Doggie Cruger, from SPD offended her late mother by dissing her necklace that belong to her and ordering her to take it off. When Bridge Carson, Cruger's SPD cadet informed him that Kayla's necklace belong to her mother and that she is deceased, Cruger felt guilty and apologized to her in the end. The whole thing would later be used when it came to Ninja Steel Green Ranger Jade Shapiro and Dino Charge Violet Ranger, Lindsay Cartwright. The two clash in a ranger team-up about the Dino Charge rangers battling Madame Odious, enemy to the Ninja Steel rangers and Lindsay offends Jade by talking about her father. Only to be told by Kyle Sanders that Jade lost her father to cancer and it still affects her. In a surprising backstory, it's revealed that Lindsay lost a parent to cancer, her mother. Making her realize she was wrong to bring up Jade's father. In the end, Lindsay apologized to Jade and all was forgiven. The story arc about a ranger dealing with a death of an parent was all-too realistic in today's sandards. 9. Prejudice **Prejudice still exist today, for those who saw Power Rangers Time Force in 2002, you see what we mean. In Time Force's Orion Takes a Stand, Green Ranger Orion stands up for a kind-hearted mutant against Ransik and Quantum Ranger Dizzy Bennett. When Dizzy tries to take out the mutant, Orion revealed his alien species to her in order to stop her from pulling the trigger. In the end, Orion, the rangers and audience learn that Dizzy isn't actually arrogant, but a lonely person. This episode showed what prejudice is all about. Dizzy, judging the mutant on its appearance paved the way for a storyline on two polar opposites rangers in this episode. In Ninja Steel and Dino Charge team up, Jade Shapiro and Lindsay Cartwright learn an lesson about judging people when they judged one another. When Lindsay saw that Kyle Sanders was taking an interest in Jade, she judged her on her appearance and rebellious attitude and assumed she is a troublemaker because she went to school teens like Jade who were always getting into trouble. Jade thought that Lindsay was a stuck-up snob because she is intelligent, went to college, and dresses very proper. But the judging between them ended when Lindsay learned that she had much in common with Jade than any ranger she met. They both lost a parent to cancer and use their attitudes as a cover to hide their feelings. In the end, they make peace and Jade and Kyle begin a relationship. These episodes were a lesson that overrated prejudice can be. 8. Romance **Ever Power Ranger series was bound to have romantic themes in them.